


cherry ; chaelisa

by lalisq



Category: BLACKPINK, Lana Del Rey (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Smut, blackpink - Freeform, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalisq/pseuds/lalisq
Summary: cherry;real love, it's like feeling no fearwhen you're standing in the face of danger'cause you just want it so much.





	cherry ; chaelisa

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by lana del rey’s cherry, so i highly recommend you listen while reading to set the scene, especially during the smutty parts LMAO.
> 
>  
> 
> so uHhhHHh i haven’t written in so so long so this is super rusty, but i wanted to post at least something on this site since i use it so much. oops. anyways. enjoy :)

cherry;

real love, it's like feeling no fear  
when you're standing in the face of danger  
'cause you just want it so much.

 

the girls were filming episode 10 of blackpink house in jeju. after dinner, they headed into their rooms and goofed around some more. lisa and her roommate for the night, rosé, ended their vlog by bouncing goofily to taylor swift’s “22” in their bathroom.

“ooof..!” lisa plopped onto her mattress, softly humming the tune of another swift song. she packed the camera back in it’s case and crossed her ankles. rosé strolled from the bathroom scrolling through her phone. they were both slightly drunk off the “orange juice” they ordered for dinner earlier.

“chaeng,” lisa groaned, giggling, reaching out for her roommate.

rosé looked up from her phone and laughed as she was pulled down, falling beside lisa on the bed. rosé rested her head beside lisa’s shoulder, her finger still casually swiping through her phone. lisa rolled herself onto her shoulder and nudged the blonde’s phone so it fell to her chest.

rosé gasped, “lisa! what was that for?” she giggled, playfully shoving her roommates side so she fell onto her back.

“owwieee,” rosé groaned, rubbing the spot her phone hit.

lisa just scooted closer and snickered. the blonde stopped being dramatic and rolled her head on the pillow to face lisa. the brunette giggled once more then reached her finger out to poke rosé’s cheeks.

“lisaaaa, you’re drunk,” rosé pulled lisa’s finger off and held her hand beside her face.

“mhmmm, and what’re you gonna do about it?” lisa teased, flustering rosé.

rosé just rolled her eyes, praying her flushed cheeks weren’t noticeable. lisa inched her body closer to her, throwing any personal space they had, if any, away. chaeyoung felt the drum beat in her chest bang faster and faster as her eyes wandered lisa’s perfect face staring back at hers. lisa swallowed hard, her chest pumping quickly, maybe even quicker than rosé’s.

god, how lisa was in love with her. she genuinely loved and adored all of her members and felt deep connections with them, and it was shown everywhere they went. but with rosé, it was different. something tugged at her heart strings every time she linked their arms, held her hand, or looked in her eyes. lisa would do all of these things with the other girls all the time as well and it didnt affect her; it brought their friendships closer. but it made lisa’s feelings for rosé even stronger. her heart ached every minute she was next to rosé. lisa never knew if rosé felt the same, but she would soon get her answer.

lisa she felt as if she was in autopilot; no control of what she said or what she did. it felt like all of her inhibitions and fear were gone. by the way rosé was staring back at her, her soft eyes wandering up from lisa’s eyes to her lips, lisa knew a part of her felt the same. the brunettes long fingers sneaked their way up rosé’s arm, softly stroking her, feeling goosebumps form under her skin. she heard rosé’s open mouth softly gasp then their eyes latched together. lisa’s palm moved up to cup rosé’s face, drawing her in. their noses bumped together. lisa left a few seconds before she tried making her move, giving rosé an opportunity to back out. but she didn’t. instead, rosé grabbed the nape of lisa’s neck and pressed their lips together.

their mouths moved softly against one another. after each kiss, they both let out short gasps and whimpers. rosé’s grip on lisa’s neck was so tight that she was able to force her body on top of her own. in a straddle, lisa pulled their lips away and lifted off her black graphic hoodie. neither of them spoke; just stared. lisa watched rosé’s expression turn hungrily as her eyes gazed along her naked frame. never had she seen rosé like this, and she damn well wanted more of it.

lisa’s hands tugged at the bottom of rosé’s shirt and pulled it off with unspoken approval when rosé lifted her arms. one of the buttons bursted off, startling them, causing them to giggle. both of their tops were now sprawled on the floor. lisa’s lips dipped down to kiss rosé deeply, tasting hints of mint, before her hands gripped her bare chest.

“ahh, fuck,” rosé whined softly as lisa began to touch her.

lisa traced her body with one hand and kneaded her boob with the other, causing rosé’s quiet gasps turn into whimpers. her lips placed sloppy, warm kisses along her neck. the brunettes mouth sucked lightly on the blondes collarbone, being cautious enough to not leave visible marks. her lips peppered past her chest, down her stomach, and stopped at her thighs. a smirk grew on lisa’s face as she disposed of her pajama pants and the light-blue laced underwear. rosé spread her legs, needy, and allowing lisa easy access. instead of giving in right away, her tongue began to lick around her perfectly pink, shaved pussy. so close, yet not where rosé needed it most.

“l-lisa, please,” the girl began to plead, her desperate eyes locking with lisa’s.

“please, what?”

“please, just fuck me, i need it so bad..” rosé huffed, her hips pushing forward.

lisa decided to give her want she wants; what she needed. lisa’s head dipped down and left a soft kiss along her clit before giving her pussy a long stroke, finally getting a taste of her group-mate she longed for. a moan escape rosé’s mouth, louder than she expected. she ripped the pillow from underneath her and bit on it, trying to keep herself from screaming and alarming their friends next door. her legs draped over lisa’s neck now, pushing her forward as her tongue got deeper inside. the blonde threw her head back, bumping onto the head board but was too far from reality to care. her tongue built up a steady rhythm, finding the right spot that made rosé twitch. rosé could feel herself on edge, her high pitched whines releasing into the pillow.

suddenly, lisa pulled away her lips and moved up to kiss rosé’s whining open mouth.

“get up and turn around,” she whispered in her ear in a low, demanding tone.

lisa watched rosé comply, resting her forehead and gripping her hands on the pillow, preparing herself for what was about to come. lisa sucked on her fingers, although it wasn’t needed, and ran them along her slit.

“ahhhh, ssss,” rosé sucked in air and pushed her hips back, rubbing her clit along lisa’s hand. she stuck two fingers in without warning and pumped hard, her hand slapping against rosé’s skin. her moans became piercing and shorter. it only took a few more touches and movements for rosé to melt along lisa’s fingers. lisa’s face buried into rosés neck and she left soft kisses, slowly moving her fingers, helping her come down from her orgasm. once her whimpers turned into heavy breathes she released her fingers. the blonde turned around kissed lisa deeply, pulling her back on top of her. her hands ran along lisa’s stomach then onto her breasts. rosé’s fingers sneaked their way to lisa’s pussy, feeling how wet she was and hearing it spread as she rubbed her clit slowly. lisa’s squeezed rosé’s boobs harder as her pace got quicker. lisa’s moans were high pitched as well, but were much louder. rosé was afraid she might actually wake the rest of the group up. “fuck, fuck, fuck,” lisa tried to whisper as she rode rosé’s fingers faster. her eyes rolled back and she moved her grip to her ankles and whined. rosé stuck two fingers into lisa’s entrance, making her whimper in pleasure. her ass slapped rosé’s thighs as she bounced faster and faster. her body fell forward and her hands tightly gripped the pillow behind the blonde. lisa’s cries began to get higher so rosé’s free hand moved from her breast to her neck.

“mm, be quiet or ill make you,” she purred.

“fuck, yeah,” lisa breathed, smiling as the grip on her neck got tighter.

lisa gasped each time she moaned, scrunching her eyes together. “god, im gonna cum...” lisa muttered, her head falling into rosé’s neck after she kissed her weakly. she rode her fingers faster and rosé began speeding up her pace, letting go of her throat so she could slap her ass. lisa cried out as she came, dripping wet on rosé’s hand. she rode it until she stopped twitching. her fingers escape lisa’s pussy, rubbing her hips, watching her come back down to reality.

she fell beside her roommate on the sheets, breathing heavily. rosé whispered and laughed, “we’ll both get a well rested sleep before the concert now, i guess..”


End file.
